


Longing Under the Inky Sky.

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas, Action & Romance, Blood and Injury, Car Sex, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Twelve Days of Smutness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no gore though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: The reader is the new Avenger on the block, she's sent on a mission with Bucky after months of mutual pining, this piece sees them in a tricky situation, an ambush laying in wait for them, will they last the night?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 34
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Longing Under the Inky Sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there this was supposed to be a 1000 words but I ran with it and well it's a bit longer than intended, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Suffice it say I am not making any money off of this and I do not intend to, I do NOT claim any ownership of the characters or franchise.

Bucky was driving the car, you rested your hand under your chin, city lights blurred as the patter of rain hit the window reflecting in a kaleidoscope of colors, your head lolled as the cool air hit your nostrils, you breathed in deeply about ready to pass out.

You were a rookie Avenger tasked with a covert operation, partnered with Bucky on the previous mission, it'd had gone wrong at some point, you'd suffered a pretty big blow to your shoulder with a blunt object, you winced as you tried not to lean it against the door.

"You okay newbie?" He said gruffly as gripped the wheel tighter, the concrete city starting to spread out before you, you took a slow steady breath in before you answered, your lightheadedness abated a little. 

You slowly turned your head to him taking in his profile as he concentrated on the miles of straight road, "Yeah I'm alright, just taken some pain meds, I'll be good after some sleep, thanks for having my back Bucky." You meant it too, he'd been really great out there.

"Okay, I'll wake you up when we get back." His voice was low as if not to disturb you too much as the inky sky distracted your mind from the pain somewhat, you sighed, there was a strange beauty in the city, concrete, metal and glass, it didn't sound it but at night it was a work of art.

Sleep came easily, it surprised you as you woke up to jostling seemingly only a minute after you had succumbed to the night, but as you cracked an eye open the air suddenly shifted, as you watched a panicked Bucky shouted, "Get down." As a strong forced pushed your head down towards the bottom of the car.

Your heart raced and your stomach plummeted to cold depths as you caught Bucky's blue gaze, he was sweating, blood covered the side of his face, a long fresh wound down his cheek, you gasped "Shhh" He put a big vibranium finger to your his lips and when you went to mouth something, he did the same to yours a lightly tanned finger to keep you quiet.

You felt cold dread, this wasn't good, you blinked as you looked into his face, it was intense but then he suddenly grabbed your comparatively tiny arm by the top and dragged you out of the machine as smoke started to billow from the engine, "Shit! Get out! Get out!" 

He'd lost his cool as he motioned to your door, you looked just above him and noticed his side of the car was crushed against another car, one riddled with bullet holes, "What you waiting for?" 

You quick turned and tried the handle, no luck, "It's jammed Buck...shit." You started to panic, you could handle most things but being trapped was not one of them, you started to sweat, your breathing became erratic as you thought that this was how you were going to go out, well at least you were with Bucky, no you had to try harder, you couldn't let him down.

Steeling yourself for the pain that was to come, bracing yourself as you tried to elbow the window, you hissed through your teeth but didn't make a dent, he was such a great hulking man that there was no room for him to get past each other in the tight confines, or so you thought.

"Shift back." As you held your shoulder, a long leg and a heavy boot kicked out past your face into the window, one crack, two cracks, three cracks and the reinforced window shattered, but not only that with one more kick the whole door flew off, you gasped at his sheer physical power, "Out!"

He ushered you, you scrambled out as he pushed you via your waist, you seemed unable to move, but after a lot of pushing you managed.

Again to your horror you were stock-still, body overloaded with adrenaline and fear, "Shit, you're in shock." Even the pain of your shoulder dimmed as your mind went blank, the tall man snapped his fingers in front of your face.

"Hey, stay with me Doll, I'll take care of everything, it'll be fine." His words were hurried and quiet as he hefted you up to carry you over his shoulder as though you weighed nothing, your head bobbed against his broad back, he was all you could focus on, his musky scent mixed with perspiration, his large hand holding you to his shoulder by the small of your back.

You heard a grunt and felt dizzy as his arm tightened around you, sending jolts to your body, you wanted him close, as you felt yourself slip into unconsciousness, the dark haired man was breathing heavy now, he only slowed down for a minute but stumbled and that worried you somewhere in the part of your mind that was still coherent, he was the only solid thing around you as the world blurred and faded to black.

There was a warm feeling on your forehead, you leaned into as your eyes cracked open slightly, you tried to speak but your throat was scratchy, had it been a nightmare? You sure hoped so as you craned your neck slightly but then you hissed out in pain as you tried to move, but it wasn't your shoulder that was causing it now, glancing around you caught sight of Bucky, _oh thank fuck_.

"Buck, what happened? S'all a dream?" You persevered even though your tongue felt like lead in your mouth, "No doll, I wish it were." 

You watched as his metal arm shifted near your head, you realized he was stroking your face tenderly, you breath hitched, heart practically leaping, you'd always shared little gazes with him, during boring meetings or just the past week when you had to work together for the mission, you loved showing him tv shows that he'd missed out on, he was one of the highlights.

"Shhhh, here drink this. There we go, just little sips, I got you." He put a cool bottle of water to your mouth urging you to drink, you usually wouldn't let someone do everything for you but you were grateful for it, you'd only let him do it.

You gulped greedily despite his advice, your throat was just too dry, you heaved a little as he ran a hand over your back, you grimaced as you wiped your mouth, it tasted foul, he pulled out a pack of mints from his tight pants and handed them to you.

"Reckon you'd be needin' these." You took them but his hand lingered on yours, despite your pain, the panic, you tingled as your cheeks flushed, the ghost of his touch lingered, you looked away shyly, "We back in the car?" 

"Not ours, this is one I uhhh _borrowed_." When you glanced back at him the handsome man was sheepish, you chuckled a little, surely he'd done worse than steal a car when in dire straights before, "This isn't the first car you've _borrowed_?" 

You winced through your sore throat and took another greedy chug, "No but uh didn't want you to think bad of me." His voice was a whisper, his eyes earnest looking to you for your reaction, "You're sweet Buck." You managed a weak smile, a dull pain resonated through your leg as you shifted.

"Don't move, I didn't realize until I got you in the car, but you had a cut down your leg, probably from a shard of glass when you came out the car, I did my best to patch up." The former Winter Soldier, had a sad look on his face.

"Fuck, Bucky what happened here today? I remember driving - no, you driving back from some reconnaissance ... we got out the car, you held me?" Your mind was slightly hazy, he stumbled on his words, "I held you?" 

"That's what it felt like, your hand on the small of my back, feeling how strong you are." You blushed as you looked into those blue depths framed by thick dark lashes, strong jaw slightly tensed, you glanced down and back at him.

"I uh well, I carried you here, probably what you were thinking of, but as to what happened, I think we were caught out by Hydra, we need to lay low for awhile, I'll have Tony wire us some cash, I spent what we had on the water and bandages at the stop." 

You breathed out a sigh of relief when you realized your injuries were just shallow, it was just the panic and pain that cause you to blackout, you took a drink as Bucky pushed a stray strand of hair behind your ear, you smiled, his own was long but disheveled by the day, he looked hot, you had to admit it to yourself. 

Gritting his teeth he rubbed at his arm it was then that you noticed a bloodied bandage across it, his face was still covered in dried blood, as were his hands, you were done with the water, you indicated for him to wash up with it, he resisted at first but you were adamant, you were as stubborn as Bucky.

You watched as he used one large hand to cup the water and wash along his face, "You gonna' be okay Buck?" Hissing past the pain and reaching out you held his metal shoulder, squeezing gently, "Bucky, what would I have done without you? Thank you so fucking much." 

His eyes locked on yours, the air shifted between you, he leaned in along with you, your lips met in a fervent kiss, his lips hurried over yours, teeth taking your bottom lip in a tender nip you gasped while you carded your fingers through his thick mahogany mane, it was soft albeit slightly knotted, his tongue chased yours, tasting each other.

Coming up for air foreheads touching, dizziness encroaching again, you wanted him, you didn't care about your pain anymore, just wanted to be his, needed it as his hand cradled the back of your head.

"Oh Bucky, wanted you for so long." Confidence filled you, his smile making your stomach flutter, you licked your lips and they met his again, he was a doer rather than a talker, pulling back you gazed in awe at the moonlight illuminating the angles of his face, he was looking a similar way at you.

"You're beautiful." He rubbed his hand nervously behind his head and you flushed at the compliment, "You're amazing Bucky." 

He rubbed his hand nervously behind his head and you flushed at the compliment, "You're amazing Bucky." 

Your happiness seemed to be catching as you both smiled deeply, he put his arm around your waist as made to kiss you even more passionately, you ran your hand over the cool metal of his arm, tracing the star with your fingertips, he shuddered as you repeated the pattern on his tan one. 

Your hand ran over his bulging bicep, he twisted a lock of your hair around his finger, a dreamy smile on his face, he smiled as you wrapped your arms around his neck, you bit back the pain in your shoulder and put your face in the crook of his neck, you peppered it with tiny kisses, taking in his scent as his salty taste lingered on your lips causing a stronger desire to coarse through your veins.

Your pecks became open mouthed as you pushed yourself up against him, he groaned when he felt you closer, he wrapped you in his thick arms gently, you kissed the strong line of his jaw, he ran a hand down to your back rubbing up and down your spine, "I want you Bucky, right now, I need you." 

You whispered it in the Avenger's ear, your hot breath causing goosebumps down his neck, he turned and caught your lips again, this time it was a tender kiss with just a hint of passion, "Are you sure doll? Don't wanna' hurt you more than you already are." 

"I need you, if you need me too?" Bucky was unsure but you trailed a hand down his neck and down over his chest slowly undoing the straps of his outfit, he watched you and groaned as you touched his uncovered chest, "Fuck, I want you too baby, need you too, wanted you for so long."

"Really?!" You tried to shake the shock from your voice, had he really longed for you for so long too.

"I've been tryin' to stop myself for so long, thought I didn't deserve someone as good as you, as beautiful, funny, clever, good as you, thought I'd wreck you." Your heart broke for him, you asked for him to squeeze you tighter.

You urged him on top of you, thankfully this car was slightly bigger than the last but it was still a tight squeeze as he settled his knees beside yours, your making out got more brave as you both explored each other, your hands travelling from his thickly muscled chest down to the waistband of his pants.

Bucky's calloused fingers caressed your from your knee up to your thigh, sending shivers in their wake, you longed for him to touch you further up, "You sure you wanna' do this like this hon, don't want you to regret it...and once I have you ain't giving you up doll."   
Foreheads rested together and your breath intermingled, "I want this, more than anything, don't want you to give me up ever." 

Lips crashed together as the wave of desire grew in intensity, you knew he was an old fashioned gentlemen under his rough exterior, so you encouraged him by opening your legs wantonly wide, the pain now nothing.

Your hands gripped the back of his body armor as his metal hand traced your collarbone, his other to the juncture of your thigh, you pulled your hands away and made to unzip your tight pants and shimmied them down halfway careful not to remove the bandage on your leg, you blushed when you remembered that you hadn't worn panties that day.

Bucky's blue eyes were as wide as an owls as he took you in, he groaned and bit his lip, his animal instincts took over as he rubbed his clothed crutch over your naked one, you were speechless as he grinded into you with his very substantial bulge. 

You whimpered whilst biting your lip, you felt excitement buzzing in your veins, your heart racing as you jerked your hips up, the solid cock inside black pants rubbed your clit and you moaned, Bucky growled his eyes boring into yours as he ripped open your top, your braless tits bounced out as you giggled.

But Bucky was in no laughing mood, "Hmm are these mine?" His voice was hoarse, "Yes, yes all yours." Your reply was breathy, pressure expanding in your core, head thrown back as he gave a cheeky peck to your neck. 

"Yeah you bet they are, sweet tits, ah fuck doll, wanna stick my cock so far up you that you won't be able to walk straight for a week." The tall man flicked your nipple as he said it, heat pooled in your core.

He ghosted a big finger over your slit and then unexpectedly cupped it feeling the heat you in his palm he grunted his approval and you inadvertently jerked against his finger, the digit slipped in all the way suddenly and you gasped, it was a complete accident on both your parts but as you both looked at his big hand, one large finger now in your hole, you both moaned and you nodded to tell him he could carry on.

"Fuck you're so wet for and so fuckin' tight baby doll, love your pussy so much." Lewd words and warm breath enshrouded you as you felt the burning stretch of his finger, he worked you open with it, plunging in and out so fast that you could hear the sound of your wet pussy squelching.

"Want you to fuck me open." You watched his heavy-lidded eyes now blown black with desire as they looked you up and down, one hand squeezing your tit making it tingle as he took the opportunity to suck on it, you ran a hand through his hair as the salacious sound of your cunt being fingered by two fingers and you tit being sucked stoked the growing flame inside.

You grasped his zipper and undid it hastily, "Will you give it to me Bucky?" 

"Fuck yes, it's gonna be a tight squeeze but so are you by the feel of it." He chuckled and you pulled off the one leg of your pants, leaving you with one leg halfway in the bandaged leg of them.

You bent your uninjured leg back and glanced at Bucky as he pulled his cock out over his pants, hiking those down to his thick thighs, you bit your lip as lust dripped from you when you'd seen the size of him, he was massive, the head bulbous and flushed red.

The superhero smirked at your wide eyes, "Still want it doll? Think you can take this big thing up your tiny hole?...Well it's wet enough." 

You snickered, "Hey, just get over here and fuck me senseless." You wrapped your arms around him, your overwhelming lust overcoming the dull pain of your injuries, pulling him toward you until he was positioned between your folds you kissed him.

Bucky's big hands held your thigh and the other his own cock as he gazed into your eyes and pushed forward the big tip causing a burning stretch as it carved its way through your hole, he fed it to you inch by inch, and when you whined for more, he pulled back, "Such a greedy little thing isn't it, just can't get enough of me."

With that he pushed back in all the way, you cried out as his rough thumb moved to you clit circling it over and over, the pleasure almost pain, he pulled back fulling tip just outside your aching entrance as he pushed back in grunting and panting as he filled you beyond your full capacity, "Oh yes, yes, more, fuck me Bucky, I'm yours."

"Yeah you're mine, no else touches this again." His hips snapped against yours as he hit that special spot inside you, your walls clenched around his eliciting a groan from him and moan from you as you felt every vein and every ridge in your hot hole. 

That was the rhythm he set up, constantly pulling out completely and shoving back in but faster each time until you were screaming in pleasure nails raking down his arm as he cupped your tit weighing it in his hand, he was jackhammering you now, all semblance of control lost for both, sparks were set off when he left open mouthed kisses up your neck and whispered and then growled in your ear, "Mine.Mine.MINE!" He fucked himself at breakneck speed into your wanting pussy, stretching it deliciously.

The muscled man punctuated his statement with three deep thrusts that made you see stars and it was when he scraped his teeth against your hard nipple that the dam broke and waves of pleasure washed over you, your toes curled, back arched with the constant stream of bliss, your thigh quaked next his trembling one, you cried out his name, his finger still not leaving your clit. 

He rode it out with you, you wrapped your bare leg around him as you thrust against him, "Wanna' take all of you Buck, wanna' milk your cock." Your words seemed to have spurred him on as he fucked even faster, this time not bothering to pull all the way out but just shoving himself over and over, he put a hand on your jaw, made you look him in the eyes as he kissed you messily, your heart raced.

You felt yourself stirring up again, "Oh fuck, fuck." You rubbed your clit fervently as you chased your second orgasm, "Fuck, wanna' cum with you doll, together okay?" It was a statement more than a question and as you felt his hips stutter you rubbed faster, he pistoned into you three more times, your own climax impending as your eyes rolled back and back arched pussy clenching him again.

"Gonna' fill you." Bucky's hips jerked and then came to a halt when let out a drawn out moan and you screamed his name as he breathed yours, you looked down and watched as his softening cock slipped from you his creamy white cum spilling out with it.

You smiled, you were sore, had a cramped leg and pretty beaten up in a battle with Hydra but as he cuddled up to you after and kissed your hair, you knew the mission had been worth it, cracking open the window, both of you looked into the inky navy blue sky, "Love you." It was a simple declaration but it made your heart leap, "Love you too." 

Yeah it had been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
